When the Wrong one loves you Right
by varng
Summary: Kagome está harta de que Inuyasha no la valore,pero a pesar de todo tiene fe en que su amor triunfará,¿seguirá pensando así cuando descubra al verdadero Sesshoumaru?


Tengo dos historias rondándome por mi loca cabecita y no se por cual decidirme porque soy incapaz de llevar dos historias a la vez así que mejor lo dejo en vuestras manos. Voy a poner el primer capitulo de las dos historias una sobre Inuyasha y otra sobre Harry Potter y aquella historia que reciba mayor numero de reviews (ojalá q buenos) será la que escriba primero. Así que porfaplease leed las dos y decidme qué os parecen

Para aquells que ya hayan leído algún fic mío ya sabrán como son y como mezclo las cosas así que de nuevo voy a poner un rating PG y avisaré con las escenas fuertecillas. Pero como siempre si a alguien le parece mal el rating y quiere que lo suba que me lo diga por favor y lo cambio que escribo para entretenerme y haceros pasar un buen rato no para hacer sentir mal a nadie

Y ahora si a por el primer capitulo

WHEN THE WRONG ONE LOVES YOU RIGHT

1. Todo sigue igual

Un ligero movimiento entre los matorrales y dos muchachas se acercaron al fuego que el monje tenía encendido. Miroku se limitó a lanzarles una mirada deleitándose en sus curvas y en la ropa mojada que llevaban, pero manteniendo la boca bien cerrada en una sonrisa. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a callarse en ocasiones como ésa. Lo que no tenia tan controlado era el vagabundeo de su mano y su extraña predilección a detenerse en traseros de mujeres bonitas, lo que le seguía acarreando unas buenas y dolorosas bofetadas de las propietarias de aquellos traseros. Pero al mismo tiempo, ya nadie podía negar la evidencia de que aquellos vagabundeos se centraban ahora en Sango casi exclusivamente.

-"¿Dónde están los demás, Miroku?" – preguntó la exterminadora de demonios mientras su compañera rebuscaba en su sobrecargada mochila algo para cenar

-"Shippo ha bajado al río a llenar las cantimploras y a traer agua para la cena" – respondió el monje tranquilamente. Después calló y miró a Kagome que seguía rebuscando en la mochila con gesto preocupado antes de volverse hacia Sango una vez mas. Ella comprendió el mensaje al instante.

-"Kagomeeee" – rió Shippo volviendo cargado con el agua –"¿vas a preparar ramen esta noche?"

-"No. Hoy he traído otro tipo de cocina, también son tallarines pero cocinados a la manera italiana"

-"Oh"- sonrió el kitsune mientras se le hacia la boca agua y le rugían las tripas –"¿Tenemos que esperar a que el perro regrese? Tengo hambre"

-"Todos tenemos hambre Shippo" – respondió su madre adoptiva y el niño se temió una regañina –"además Inuyasha sabe cuidarse perfectamente, cuando tenga hambre ya aparecer� así que mejor no preocuparnos por él"

Shippo se puso enseguida a ayudar a Kagome con aquellos '_tallarines a la persiana' _que decía que cenarían, pero su último comentario no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos compañeros que intercambiaron una mirada. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo todos juntos, casi todos los Shikon no Kakera estaban ya en su poder o en el de Naraku y sabían que el fin estaba próximo. Todos habían ido cambiando al compartir tantas experiencias: algunas buenas y alegres, otras demasiado dolorosas, pero al final habían seguido todos adelante ayudándose como una familia. Miroku empezaba a pensar que conseguiría una vida plena cuando se librara de su Kazaana y sino, morir al lado de su nueva familia no sería un destino tan terrible. Sango confiaba ya en todos ellos y había aprendido a relajarse, a no sentir el peso del deber constantemente sobre los hombros, y Kagome definitivamente había madurado. Seguía siendo la misma chica alegre y comprensiva que habían conocido y sin duda era la pieza que mantenía el grupo unido, pero ahora el peso de la responsabilidad de ser la guardiana de la Shikon no Tama y la determinación con que los guiaba se dejaban ver más cada día. Todavía seguía enamorada de Inuyasha, eso seguía siendo evidente para todos, pero ahora ya no permitía que él le hiciera daño con sus comentarios o su comportamiento inconsciente porque Inuyasha era el único que no había cambiado. Seguía siendo tal y como era el día que Kagome lo libero del árbol y no era de extrañar, porque los youkai envejecían más lentamente que los humanos y, mientras ellos habían evolucionado hacia la edad adulta, él seguía siendo un adolescente.

-"Feh, sabía que no me ibais a esperar"- dijo Inuyasha con pose ofendida cuando apareció en el campamento media hora después

-"Teníamos hambre y no sabíamos cuando te ibas a dignar aparecer Inuyasha" – respondió Kagome tratando de mantener la calma

-"¿Me preocupo por vosotros y así es cómo me lo agradecéis?"- dijo sentándose de golpe con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho –"había un youkai-serpiente por los alrededores, lo olí y fui a encargarme de él"- dijo flexionando sus garras todavía con restos de sangre para que todos la vieran

-"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Podríamos haberte ayudado" – comentó Miroku ahora preocupado

-"Feh, era muy débil, bastó con un zarpazo. Además las chicas se estaban bañando y me pareció que si me acercaba a advertirlas me recibieran a golpes" – Kagome y Sango sonrieron imaginando la situación y cómo Inuyasha habría terminado en un cráter de varios metros de profundidad con la palabra 'pervertido' zumbando en sus orejitas perrunas.

-"Esta bien Inuyasha, la próxima vez te esperaremos" – sentenció Kagome con una sonrisa –"voy a calentarte la cena"

-"¿Ramen?" – dijo él esperanzado

La conversación siguió animadamente entre los viejos amigos hasta que se hizo tarde y se fueron a dormir. Inuyasha subió como cada noche a una rama de un árbol cercano y vigiló el sueño de sus amigos. Poco después dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y de remordimiento a la vez. Ninguno de ellos había detectado la presencia del Atrapa-almas de Kikyo.

* * *

El fuego se había extendido por toda la aldea, prendiendo sin problemas en los techos de paja de las casas. Sesshoumaru observó el incendio que les rodeaba con expresión aburrida. No había venido a aquel lugar para esto, pero aquellos humanos habían acabado con su paciencia al recibirlos con piedras y flechas antes de conocer el motivo de su aparición. Con pasos lentos se acercó a su caballo-dragón, Ah-Hun. Una de las cabezas bajó a modo de saludo ante su amo mientras la otra seguía lamiendo las gotas de sudor que perlaban la frente de su preciada carga.

-"Todos los despreciables humanos han muerto o han salido huyendo ante su ira, mi señor Sesshoumaru"- alabó su sirviente

El Señor de las Tierras Occidentales ignoró al pequeño youkai y su tonto parloteo como siempre, su mirada fija en el rostro de su protegida. Tenía que hacer algo y ya no le quedaba otra opción. Tomó las riendas de su montura, y avanzó hacia el sur, con el caballo y su preciada carga trotando tras él

-"Mi señor¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos ahora?" - De nuevo Jakken no obtuvo respuesta de su Señor y corrió tras él, como siempre.

Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado, Rin llevaba días sin fuerzas para moverse. Aquel estado que los humanos llamaban enfermedad era algo totalmente desconocido para él y por tanto, no habia nada en su mano con el poder de sanarla. Sesshoumaru odiaba que algo tan importante no estuviera bajo su control, pero también reconocía la urgencia de la situación: la vida de su protegida se apagaba con cada día que pasaba. Había intentado que los humanos de aquella aldea se hicieran cargo de ella a cambio de oro y otras cosas inútiles que los humanos apreciaban tanto, pero ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo a explicar su oferta. Patéticas criaturas, probablemente le reservarían el mismo recibimiento si se acercaba a otra aldea.

Solo le quedaba una opción. Se tragaría su orgullo si era necesario, en esos momentos Rin era lo único que importaba

* * *

Bueno aquí queda el primer capitulo, un poco cortito pero ya se irá complicando la historia. Quisiera deciros que sólo he visto algunos capítulos pero creo que los suficientes para ver la personalidad de los personajes, lo malo es que eran en japonés con subtítulos en inglés así que seguramente meteré la pata en los nombres, si lo hago por favor corregidme. 


End file.
